Obession with beauty
by Applemonster
Summary: Krad, a head detective of a police station, is undergoing an investigation on the infamous Phantom Thief, a person unknown by the public and slowly it is affecting Krad. What if, though, the person you are trying to catch is in fact the one you love?
1. Subjected to Failure

**Applemonster: Heyya everyone :D This is a rewrite of Obsession with Beauty :3 Sorry I disappeared for a while, but any who~ I am back and ready to write. Be prepared now, as this story has vastly improved. This is also an AU fic so please enjoy :3**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai (Light boy love), Yaoi scenes, incredibly hot males, a raging blonde swearing, OOCness and sleep molestation! If you don't like Yaoi DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Krad, a head detective of a police station, is undergoing an investigation on the infamous Phantom Thief, a person unknown by the public and slowly it is affecting Krad. What if, though, the person you are trying to catch is in fact the one you love, Dark, The Phantom Thief and what if he has an obsession with beauty?**

Chapter One: Subjected to Failure

Outside the police station tyres screeched angrily into a parking space. The car was a white Mercedes Benz and one that belonged to a hot headed blonde with the name of Krad. Slowly the blonde stepped out of the car, his face contort with rage because of the one object that he held in his hands and that was the daily newspaper. Once a week this was Krad's normal routine, he was filled with rage at the headline, _The Phantom Thief strikes again! _Just how could everything he plan fail so easily? It was never his fault, of course, but because of the incompetence of the police officers around him. Giving out a huff of annoyance he straightened up his grey turtle neck and jeans, along with putting on a trench coat which warmed him from the chill beginning to form around in the autumn months.

Krad walked in to the office and gave his golden signature glare which everyone but Satoshi and Natsue was scared of. Everyone else quivered with fear beneath his gaze until he reached his office.

"Krad, you have someone to see you," chirped Natsue, strangely happy for the circumstances of another item being stolen, but then again The Phantom Thief was none of her worries, it was Krad's case alone, and he had to figure it out soon.

"Who would that be then Natsue?" Krad asked in a half sigh not exactly in the mood to deal with people. The darkened bags under his eyes showed under his pale complexion indicating that he had

not slept well the evening passed.

"Dark Mousy," she said, now adding a giggle to her tone. She seemed to have an obvious crush on Dark. Krad could not help it, he didn't like her actions around Dark, but lucky for him his jealousy was not easily shown.

"Dark huh… probably here to beg for a job again," he said feeling annoyed as he grabbed the paper work waiting for him. He drifted over to his office and opened the door to see a purple haired man in a black singlet showing off his muscles and a tight fitting pair of jeans to displaying everything. It made Krad lust for Dark in a minute way, it also made him agitated and so only a huff escaped his lips as he stormed to his desk

"Hey Kraddy-kins," said Dark also in an overly cheerful voice, "did you catch your criminal last night?" his tone was curious, but it also had a tone of teasing which made Krad's cheeks flare angrily. Krad had never been so tempted to throw a book at someone until Dark had said that.

"Does it look like I captured The Phantom Thief? Do you really think I'd be angry if I caught the only pain in my backside?" Krad snapped as he sat in the large leather seat behind the extremely large desk. Dark's eyes darkened in what appeared to be amusement as he began to laugh at Krad.

"Honestly Kraddy-kins, if you don't stop soon, capturing this thief is going to be your life's work," said Dark. There was a hidden meaning in his voice that held rage but Krad did not pick it up.

Krad shot up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk showing that he had enough of the conversation that was taking place. "Dark get out of my office, I have important work to attend to. I wish to go home on time so find your way out and happily never return to my office while I am working," Krad shouted quite loudly, louder than what he would have hoped, but the purple haired man was pissing him off more than he already was. Dark gave a small nod while a smirk remained on his face

"See you around Kraddy-kins," he said quietly, a wink following as he walked out of the office closing the door behind him. Krad flopped into his seat, a wave of tiredness rushing through him. It was something he did not need on top of his piled workload from setting up traps the day before. He grabbed out a pen and began to read through the paper work and sign the appropriate documents. This was going to certainly be a long day.

-D.N. Angel-

It was well into the night by the time Krad had finished work. Slowly he trudged to his car, he was tempted to sleep in it since he felt too tired to drive, that was until he saw the purple haired man waiting at his car in the attire he had seen him in from the morning. This made Krad frown after he began to walk towards his car

"Ah! Kraddy-kins, it took you a while but I didn't mind waiting, do you by chance want to go out to eat?" Dark asked in a friendly tone. As nice as it was Krad was just too tired to say something. He stopped and walked over to Dark, a slight stumble in his step making him accidently bumping up against Dark. Krad turned a bright colour and he was quick to move away straightening his posture.

"As nice as it sounds Dark, I'm too tired to go out. I do, however, give you an invitation to my house if you kindly drive me there." Krad gave a rare smile but it was followed by a frown when the purple haired man hugged him. A grunt of displeasure escaped Krad and he said, "It wasn't an invitation to touch me Dark," his tone showed he didn't like it, but in a sense it was nice, it even took all his might to not hug back.

"Sorry Kraddy-kins couldn't help that, but I will drive you home," said Dark. A slow chuckle escaped his lips as he slipped his hand naturally into Krad's back pocket stealing the keys to his car. A large smirk came to be on his face as the blonde felt his hand. "Just grabbing the keys," he gave an innocent tone and so he was easily forgiven. Dark was excited to drive the car, but he was also just as excited to be invited to Krad's house. He unlocked the car walking to the driver's side. He was going to give the car a little test run probably ending it with Krad never letting him to drive his car again but he did not care all that much at the current time.

"It's fine as long as it does not happen again…" said Krad in a huff sort of tone as he entered the passenger's side of the car sitting comfortably in the leather seats. His eyes closed following with a contented sigh. Dark smiled at that as he too got in the car and turned it on. He couldn't help but shiver in excitement as he heard the car purr like an untamed lion. His smile turned into a smirk and soon a loud screech of tyres was heard as he reversed hard onto the road jerking Krad into a wide awake state. It was a bad idea letting Dark drive, but there was nothing left he could do now other than pray that he wouldn't get killed. Dark shifted the gears to go forward and zoomed through the streets towards Krad's house.

-D.N. Angel-

After a fifteen minute death joy ride they had finally turned into Krad's driveway. Krad was wide awake with a frightened buzz, but at the same time it was excitement. Krad was going to ban Dark from using his car once he had calmed down, the adrenalin rush was high and so he quickly got out of the car to get out. Dark followed not to long after and whistled as he saw the front entrance to Krad's mansion

"Nice place you have Kraddy-kins," Dark said thoroughly impressed with the actual building. Krad just gave a nod and opened the door letting Dark walk into his home. This made Krad quite nervous and so he too closely followed Dark in, placing his keys in a bowl on a table while flicking lights on. Dark looked around, his eyes glowed in amazement and this stroked Krad's ego slightly. "This is a place I could get used to staying at," Dark smiled but Krad looked in a different direction and started to walk towards the kitchen to get some refreshments and things to eat. Dark happily followed like a sheep everywhere Krad went. Once in the kitchen Dark casually helped himself by grabbing a wine bottle and two glasses, a hidden look was given to Krad

"I guess it will be alright to crack a bottle open tonight since I have a day off tomorrow," said Krad as he grabbed a glass from Dark's hand and the wine bottle. There was a relaxed mood in the air so Krad allowed himself to give a rare smile. That was until Dark touched the side of his face, Dark's thumb slowly slid down his face and over his perfect lips making a rosy coloured blush cross his cheeks. Dark's face was expressionless and this made Krad slightly confused.

"Krad, you need to smile more often… It suits you," Dark whispered while lifting Krad's chin up to look into his eyes. Krad was more than shocked at the sudden affection and poured the bottle of wine towards Dark tipping it all over the purpled haired male's shirt, then in the quickness of trying to correct himself he let go of the bottle watching the glass shatter across the floor though Dark didn't let their gaze break. He held the gaze a few seconds more before looking to the floor seeing his clothes had been slightly drenched in the liquid. Krad looked apologetic but Dark lightly shrugged as he began to remove his shirt, this made Krad make noises of protest. Dark ignored the blonde and took off his shirt anyway.

"There was no need to strip! I can get you a towel, just let me fix this mess up," said Krad, now in a rushed tone. Seeing the bare skin of the purple haired male made him slightly aroused and this to him was certainly a problem.

Krad distracted himself with the cleaning and rapidly grabbed a cloth and carelessly cleaned the mess, Dark watched the flustered blonde and then leaned down to help him. "Krad, you need to be careful, you will cut yourself. How about you get that towel and I will fix this up," he said softly. He lightly glanced over to the other male's facial features. He saw light panic but a nod came from Krad as he stood up and walked to get a towel. Dark thought Krad's actions were a little stranger than normal, but he did not think it was something to get too worked up over. The purple haired male slowly picked up the pieces of glass and then threw them in the bin, next he cleaned up the liquid on the floor. Krad had watched him clean up the mess and smiled, he was glad to have some company. After noticing the cleaning was done he walked over giving the purple haired male the towel he fetched for him.

"Thank you for doing that Dark," Krad said almost startling the other male before him. This made Krad give a rare laugh, and also a smile.

Dark smiled, happy to see the blonde was enjoying his company. He walked closer to Krad and reached for the towel. Krad watched his every move and so to tease the blonde, Dark wiped down the droplets of wine that were on his chest slowly. He heard the blonde's breath hitch in his throat. He noticed that there was an attraction there and once again he moved closer to Krad.

"Krad, what seems to be the problem?" he asked curiously. His tone still had a pitch in it to tease, making Krad blush and try to turn his expression into an angry one. "Could it be Krad, that you are attracted to me?" Dark's breath was hot and blew onto the pale skin of the blonde.

"T-That's preposterous! How could I be attracted to such a buffoon! Especially one with the name of Dark Mousy!" Krad retorted defensively at the question of possible attraction towards Dark, even if he was incredibly good looking and well-toned. "Nothing's the problem! I just wish you wouldn't tease me with such outrageous actions."

Dark chuckled lowly, staring into the others golden irises. In there he saw the hidden desire and want, the same thing from Dark but he hid it better. "Kraddy-kins, I think you're lying…" Dark said softly, grabbing the other male's arms, pulling him into a hug and pushing them to the wall. Dark was sure that he was going to be pushed away, but shock lifted through his emotions when Krad's arms reached over the bare skin of the purple haired man's back pulling him to be closer.

"Dark… I-" Krad was interrupted with his eyes wide as the lips of the other male were on his. It was refreshing and slowly the blonde moved his arms around the others neck making escape impossible. Their lips moulded perfectly together, Krad's knees wobbled as he gasped with in the kiss. Dark was completely dominating him into submission, as the gasp allowed Dark to slip his tongue in the blonde's mouth. It was passionate filled with the secret emotions of the two, emotions that so desperately tried to hide themselves.

Dark could not help but enjoy the taste of Krad. It was a taste of sweet vanilla that represented him perfectly. The kiss slowly started to become heated, more desperate, as the kiss continued. Slowly they pulled away for breath, their gaze held for many long moments. Dark was the first to remove his gaze from Krad's lust filled gold eyes and move to kiss the pale neck. Short gasps escaped the blonde's lips as his hands wrapped themselves in Dark's hair. The progress was moving quickly and as nice as it was, Krad needed time. "D-Dark… Stop…" Krad though wasn't sounding as willing to stop as he would have liked, because a moan escaped him in the middle of his words. Though Dark was kind enough to stop, he stared at Krad his expression looked a little shocked at the fact he was asked to stop.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Dark asked his voice hoarse to show he was definitely aroused because of the male before him. Krad's face was flushed, he wanted to be held, touched more than he was at the moment.

"We are going too fast. Maybe we can slow down a little bit and you can spend the night here; but don't get the wrong idea from what I mean by that," Krad said now a little less aroused from before. His eyes were closed, afraid of what the other would do but only slightly. Dark was smiling, though he understood what the blonde had meant. All the emotions were going through him at once, so he leaned in and gave the other male a soft kiss on the lips showing he understood.

"I understand Kraddy-kins, it is all a little much to take in," Dark said stroking his hand through the long hair of Krad. The blonde showed the smile he only showed to Dark, which made the purple haired male happy. This was their special moment and hopefully it would happen for them again. "Though since we stopped the intense romance session, what is it that you would like to do?" Dark looked to the blonde who seemed comfortable with being held.

"Let's just lay on the couch, I am feeling drowsy…" mumbled Krad slightly embarrassed at being put on the spot. Dark nodded with a smile walking towards the couch that was big enough for the both of them to lie side by side without any troubles.

Krad was eager to just sleep, even with what had happened in the previous fifteen minutes. Dark though still had it buzzing in his mind. Seeing Krad lay down he just wanted to hungrily pounce on the blonde and molest him where he lay, but of course that was out of the question. Eventually after seeing Krad had fallen asleep Dark laid down next to him running his hand through the others long hair. It was soft and beautiful. Obviously Krad looked after his hair well.

The sleeping blonde, feeling the warmth next to him, moved closer snuggling against Dark. This wasn't good for the purple haired male. Seeing the blonde so defenceless made him shiver with need; though fighting his needs, he eventually lost the fight as his hand gently moved into Krad's shirt. The skin was soft and clean shaven like his. Krad's body was in fact a lot more feminine to his, curves at the hips and a flat stomach; he didn't have a six pack like Dark. The assault from Dark's hands made Krad groan out in his sleep. His body didn't lie; he did in fact want the purple male, just not as rapidly as it was happening.

Dark was getting way past the point of controlling himself; he started kissing the pale neck and climbed on Krad straddling his waist. Kisses slowly got trailed down the others neck making him gasp out and moan in his deep sleep. Dark carefully began to undo the white shirt the blonde was wearing showing more of the wonderfully soft pale skin; he latched onto the succulent nipple, teasing it till it became hard, and with one of his hands, played with the other nipple. This should have been enough for the purple haired male, but he still itched and burned for reactions and contact between the two and so Dark moved his hand towards the one place that he would get that. He moved his hand to the others manhood and gave it a light squeeze. A loud and needing moan filled the room as disgruntled mumbles were heard. Krad's eyes slowly opened meeting the purple ones, he once again moaned out uncontrollably noticing he was incredibly breathless and horny.

"K-Krad…" Dark whispered in a hungry tone. This made Krad incredibly angry so he pushed Dark off of him. Betrayal crossed the blonde's face the sudden actions of everything made him have high guard and be already awake.

"How could you, you ungrateful bastard! You said you understood the situation!" Krad bellowed angrily. He buttoned up his shirt, making sure he watched the regret forming on Dark's face. Krad's hand lunged and slapped the other male across the face. "I trusted you…" That was the most hurtful part to Krad, the fact that Dark had the audacity to molest him in his sleep and not be able to wait for the perfect moment. Krad couldn't help but feel used, violated. A lot of words crossed his mind in what he felt, but he didn't speak them.

"Kraddy-kins I… You were so defenceless! You put your guard down around me and then we had that wonderful moment together… You don't think I would get hot and bothered and be able to control myself?" Dark was trying to defend himself but this only made Krad a lot angrier and that was shown on his features. His eyes showed nothing but cold hatred.

"Get out of my house… Don't even think of coming back!" Krad screamed angrily, grabbing at Dark and pushing him towards the door. "Don't come to my work. I don't want anything to do with you, you betrayed me!" Krad was mad and he had to make sure that was clear. Dark's expression was that of complete sadness, it was as if he was keeping the tears of his heart inside. All Dark did was get up, he didn't dare to say another word. His hair covered his eyes; no smile was seen on his face. He gave one glance at Krad and then left. He was going to stay in a place where he was no longer wanted, it was just painful to stay. After the purple haired male left, all that was left was silence and another rough night for one particular blonde.

End of Chapter One

**Applemonster: Ohohoho finally finished the rewrite of chapter one of Obsession with Beauty, My thanks goes to Slytherin – Fanatic 911 who helped me with Ideas, the character name of Natsue, and last of all the editing of this piece (I suggest checking out her work, it's better than mine! **www . fanfiction . net / u /1341312/ **(Just get rid of the spaces )), it wouldn't be as fantastic without her! Any who, I wouldn't expect chapter two to come out as quickly as I am in a stage where I have to look for work and all that buzz. Chapter Two will be out when I can get it out, but hopefully within the next month or two!**


	2. Author's Note

Applemonster: Hello there people who read this story, my story will probably take a while to update but I will make sure to start it when I can considering I have started courses and what not! So I will try my best in trying to update in the next two months. If I can't please try not to rage at me D:


End file.
